1. Technical Field
This system relates to a mobile device antenna, and more particularly, to wrapping a first portion of an antenna from a first part of the mobile device to a second portion of the antenna on a second part of the device.
2. Related Art
Some wireless devices have antenna traces integrated onto a portion of the device casing. For example, structured metallization may be applied on a molded plastic device part which may form an antenna. Laser direct structuring technology is one form of plating which may utilize a thermoplastic material doped with a metal-plastic additive. A laser beam may be applied to the plastic along a track corresponding to the antenna trace which may form a region activated for subsequent metallization. In a copper bath, conductor path layers may form on the disposed tracks. In a similar way, additional layers of copper, nickel and/or gold finish may be added.